From Here
by lovemondotrasho
Summary: She sought to take her three children and leave the married lie she was living. Her ex-husband, however, doesn't want to make the journey any smoother for her or the children. Just when things were looking bleak she heard a deep masculine voice ask, "Is there anything I can help you with ma'am?" AU. Takes place in France.
1. Her Former Title, Given Back

**And I've finally started a multichapter Bleach fic! This fic is going to be pretty AU.(Takes place in France)**

**Vocab to know:**

**(F)Maman-Mother**

**(F)Tonton-Uncle**

**(F)Tata-Aunt**

**(J)Mei-Niece**

**(J)Nii-sama-Big brother**

**(J)Nee-san-Big sister**

**Hope you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just my OCs. **

* * *

Rukia sat on the edge of her cream-white sofa, twisting the wedding ring on her finger. She glanced at the small silver clock that was on the coffee table. It read 3:45. She sighed and turned back to the ring. She leaned back, resting her head. She closed her eyes, as if she was going to sleep. She was far from sleepy. She was worn out.

Her eyes snapped open when the door to the house opened. She jumped up and glared at the man who stopped dead in his tracks. His dark brown hair was slightly tousled and she noticed that the collar of his shirt was slightly askew. She rested her hands on her hips and impatiently tapped her foot, expecting an explanation.

"Gerard, do you know what time it is?" she asked softly.

Gerard's eyes grew slightly, but he covered it up by yawning. "Was out for a bit, Rukia. Had some things to do," he said inching closer to her. His hand reached out to cup her cheek. Her hand closed around his wrist.

"I don't think I asked you what you were doing," she said coolly. She took a whiff of him. Her suspicions were confirmed. "So now 'things to do' means screwing around with a native French woman?"

His eyes narrowed at her. He knew better than to hide from her. When she said something, she didn't say it for the hell of it. They weren't things that were out of the blue either. When she made an accusation, she was aiming right for your face. "How long have you known?"

She began pacing around the room. "I've known for about five months," she said idly. "What I want to know is how long this has been going on and what made you think that I wouldn't notice."

His mouth formed a thin line. His eyes followed her as she walked around the living room. "I could never slip anything past you," he muttered.

"Answer my question, Gerard," she snapped. "How long has it been?"

She was in front of him now. He could see the fire in her sapphire eyes. Her hands were on her hips. She was clearly pissed. "Nearly a year. Seven months?"

She grabbed the front of his shirt. He was seriously getting worried. He'd never seen her so angry before. "Then why not divorce me?" she hissed. "I would've gladly left you. Our life together has been nonexistent. You're barely home. I felt like I was back to my college days when I was supporting myself. What I want to know is how you were able to continuously cheat on me. How were you able to cheat on me knowing that you had three children who asked every single day when their father was coming home? Answer that question and I'll leave you alone."

A mixture of confusion and anger was present on the French native. He turned his back on her, making his way toward the stairs. "I don't have to answer to you. Just make like a good wife and go to bed."

He felt a dull thud on the back of his head. He turned around and glanced at the pillow that just hit him. Rukia was still standing in the living room, furious. "What the hell did you just say?" she demanded.

He didn't flinch when she suddenly appeared before him. He continued to stare her down. Her anger was getting the better of her. Her anger was now roaring in her ears. She pushed him out of the way and stomped up the stairs.

She ran up the stairs and into the room she shared with Gerard. She reached under the bed and pulled out three small black suitcases. One was already packed. She'd planned this out long before. She had known that he was cheating on her. She wanted to wait for him to confess, but he never did. She was heartbroken when her children kept asking where their father was.

She raced down the hall. There were two rooms there. She chose the one on the right. Her two daughters' rooms. She tiptoed into their room. She knelt down over a mass of black hair and a mass of brown hair. She reached over and gently shook the sleeping girls.

"Hisana. Gigi," she whispered. "Wake up."

It took a couple shakes, but they sat up and rubbed their sleepy eyes. The black haired girl, Hisana, peered at her mother. "Maman?"

Rukia took Hisana's hands and looked both of her daughters in the eye. They both had her own indigo blue eyes. "I don't have time to explain right now, but I need you girls to pack clothes into this black suitcase," she said handing them the suitcase. "I'm going to go wake André up," she called over her shoulder. "I'll be back in about ten minutes. Hisana, can you help Gigi pack?"

The small raven haired girl nodded, pulling her brunette sister out of bed. Rukia watched them head to the closet and scoop armfuls of clothes out. "How much should we take?" asked Hisana.

"Don't take too much," replied Rukia from the other room. She was gently shaking André awake just as she had with Hisana and Gigi. "We're going to have to carry that around."

"Where we going, Maman?" asked a bleary-eyed André.

She ran her fingers through his soft brown hair. She got up and began packing clothes into the suitcase. "We're going on a little trip," she said absent-mindedly.

Hisana and Gigi came into their brother's room with the now packed suitcase. "Is Papa coming with us?" they asked.

Rukia bit her lip, hesitating between giving an answer. "No, he's not coming with us. That trip…it's to your tonton's house. You know Papa doesn't really get along with Tonton Byakuya."

They nodded, rubbing their eyes. Rukia threw a few more shirts and pants into the suitcase and grabbed André and Gigi's hand. Hisana held on to Gigi's hand. They exited the room and walked right into Gerard.

"You're taking the kids with you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. He glanced down at the kids with a maniac glint in his eyes.

"Damn right I am," she spat.

André glanced at his sisters. "Maman said the bad word!" he said in a hushed whisper.

Gerard knelt so that he was eye level with André. He was smiling softly. "That's right, 'Dré. Maman said the bad word. Doesn't that make Maman a bad person?"

"Maman a good person," whispered Hisana before Rukia could even think of something to say.

Gerard's dark eyes swiveled to his oldest daughter. He looked like he was slapped across the face by the seven-year old. He narrowed his eyes at her, just as he had with Rukia earlier. _Little bitch would take sides with her maman. She looks just like her. _

"Hisana," he muttered. "Don't take the wrong side."

Rukia pushed him aside, taking her children with her. "Don't tell them what to do, Gerard. You don't even deserve to call yourself their Pére. How dare you speak that way to them?"

"Rukia Delacrouix!" he shouted after her.

She was already at the foot of the stairs. She looked up at her husband. Her eyes held nothing but anger and disappointment. "My name is Rukia Kuchiki," she said proudly. She marched over to the door and slammed it behind her.

She firmed up on her grip on her children's hands. They made their way to the train station. Questions were swirling in the children's minds. They saw the look on their mother's face and decided it was best not to ask just yet, or rather, Hisana saw the look on their mother's face and warned her siblings.

They stood on by the post, waiting for the train. Rukia felt a tug on her pants. She looked down at Gigi. "What's wrong, Gigi?"

"We're going on a trip?" she asked. When Rukia nodded, she shyly smiled. "Can we visit Tata Momo and Tonton Renji?"

Hisana and André's eyes lit up. "And Tata Rangiku?" they chorused.

Rukia bit her lip, debating whether they should. Byakuya lived in Versailles. She was in Meaux. Surely they would pass through Paris which was where Momo, Renji and Rangiku lived. The only problem was she hadn't been to Paris alone before. Usually, Gerard was with her when she went with the kids. She took one look at their faces and knew she couldn't say no. "Alright. We'll visit them," she said slowly.

She smiled when she saw the look on their faces. It was as if they had been told that Christmas was coming early. The train squealed to a stop in front of them. After talking to the conductor, they found four seats that were next to each other. Rukia looked out of the window, frowning slightly. Her brother-in-law's words popped into her mind. What he had said before she got married.

_I don't like the sound of this Delacrouix man. Rukia, do not make a hasty mistake. _

She slid slightly in her seat. She had made a mistake. She made the mistake of trusting him. How could she be so foolish?

"Maman? Are you OK?" asked Hisana.

Rukia stared straight ahead. Her face only held one emotion. Sadness. "Yeah," she said after a while. "Just fine."

She couldn't sleep at all. Hisana, Gigi and André were dozing off, their heads lolling back. She stared out the window, watching her old life roll past her.

She had met Gerard when she was still in college. She still remembered the day as if it was yesterday. She remembered flying out to France. She had lived in Japan all her life. It was time for her to stretch her wings and fly.

* * *

Rukia was holding a map as she was walking. She occasionally glanced up from it, peering at the different signs before muttering to herself.

"Damn..." she whispered. "I can't read or speak French. Why did I ever decide to study abroad?"

She wandered aimlessly for a couple more minutes. She crumpled the map and shoved it in her bag, thoroughly defeated. She spotted a bench and sank into it. She threw her head back, staring at the clear, blue skies. _Why can't the way to the dormitory be this clear? _

"Excuse me, Mademoiselle?"

A deep, masculine voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up into dark indigo eyes that were very much like her own. He had dark brown hair that fell just before his eyes. He was wearing a wide smile, but she was brought back to his eyes. That and how he spoke fluent English, albeit having a thick French accent.

She gave him a tentative smile, which made him smile. "Are you lost?" he asked, extending his hand.

She glanced at it for a minute before taking it, standing up. "Yeah," she said softly. "I've been wandering around here forever."

He laughed, pulling her along. "I take it you're not from around here?"

She was looking at all the big, colourful billboards that surrounded her. She unconsciously nodded. "I'm from Japan."

He whistled. "Wow. A foreigner?" he teased.

She blushed lightly. "Not for long. I'm planning on living here after I finish college."

He looked thoughtful. He slid his hands in his pockets. "Well, in that case, you're going to need a translator," he said. He was smirking at her deep blush. "My name is Gerard Delacrouix."

"Rukia Kuchiki," she replied. A particularly colourful sign caught her eye. She beamed at the sign. She tugged on Gerard's sleeve. "Is that Chappy the Rabbit?

* * *

Thinking back on it, she felt like an idiot. How could she have fallen for him? She clenched her fists. It was his charm. It annoyed her. How he essentially played her. The sad thing was, before all of this ever happened, she actually did love Gerard. She never thought she could love anyone as much as she loved Gerard.

She felt something wet creep down her cheeks. She quickly reached up and brushed the stray tear away before Hisana, Gigi or André saw that she was crying. She thought that he loved her too. This had more of an effect on her that she thought. She realised that she couldn't just overlook the happy memories and the many years that they spent together.

* * *

Rukia had been working in the kitchen for about two hours now. She always did the housework when Gerard was at work. It was her way of keeping herself occupied. She picked up a blue plate when she felt a pair of arms close around her waist and lips pressing kisses on her neck.

"G-Gerard!" she gasped.

He tore himself away from her neck to smirk at her. "Hmm?"

His eyes were twinkling at her as he returned to her neck. She struggled to keep her thoughts straight. The plate slipped out of her hands with a clatter. The sponge that she was holding fell with a soft thud. "Gerard," she whispered. "You…have…work," she mumbled. She craned her neck, allowing him more access to her neck. _God that feels good. _

He peered up at her. "I came on my lunch break, Rukia," he murmured. His hold on her waist was tighter now. "You have thirty to forty-five minutes, don't you?"

His eyes held a mischievous glint. She knew exactly what he was getting at. She smiled before nodding. Suddenly, she was in his arms. He was carrying her bridal-style. She looped her arms around his neck as he carried her off to the bedroom.

* * *

_There was no denying it; Gerard was charming. He charmed his way into my life and that was my mistake. I should've listened to Nii-sama. _

She glanced out the window. The first rays of sunlight were bouncing off the land. The sun was peeking out from the horizon. She watched rise slowly, wishing that she could rise from her problems just as easily.

She felt something stir next to her. One of the rays had been shining in Hisana's eyes. Hisana rubbed her eyes before looking around. Her sapphire eyes were full of sleep, but she sat up like her mother. Her jet black hair was slightly tousled from her sleep, making Rukia smile lightly. _If only you could see your mei, Nee-san. She looks just like you. _

"What's wrong, baby?"

"Are we there yet?" she whispered.

Rukia reached over and smoothed Hisana's hair. "Not quite. Go back to sleep."

She nodded off to sleep, shifting so that she was able to sleep a little more comfortably.

Rukia turned back to the window. She heaved a sigh. She was living the life of a divorcée. Forced to leave her home to start life afresh. She hoped that visiting some of her friends from high school would give her the spirit that she was lacking now. _Yes, visit Momo, Renji and Rangiku as well as some other old faces first. Then I'll face Nii-sama._

* * *

**And there's the first chapter of my Bleach fic! Read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	2. Thinking of Them

**Whoa...It's been, what, a month since I updated? I'm so sorry. I've had family issues and things haven't been very easy on me or around the house. But things are looking up now and I'm taking advantage of it. **

**Thanks to Anya Primrose, loveless an the living fantasy, adamxero and oldie disk224 for reviewing the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Just my OCs. Who do not appear in this chapter. :(**

* * *

A tall brunette man was standing in the kitchen. His hand was on the handle of a frying pan. He cracked three eggs into the pan and grabbed three slices of bread. He tossed some salt and pepper into the pan before loading the toaster. He turned over his shoulder. The large, rustic clock hanging in the living room read eight o'clock.

_Uryuu is still on his walk…_

He turned the dial on the stove and lowered the heat. He slowly and silently walked up the stairs. He turned to the right and found himself in front of a closed-door. He turned the knob and opened the door.

There wasn't much in the room. Just a bed, a computer and a dresser. An orange and spiky looking object was protruding from under the covers of the bed. The man walked over to the orange lump and picked up a pillow that had fallen on the ground. He backed out of the room and steadied his aim. His target was the orange lump. He took a deep breath before releasing the pillow.

It hit the lump as intended. The figure bolted up, clearly pissed off. It was a hazel eyed man. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Dammit, Chad," he muttered angrily. "You know, most people use alarm clocks."

Chad shrugged before leaving. "It's eight ten, Ichigo. Get ready for work."

Ichigo ran a hand through his tousled ginger hair. He muttered to himself before dragging himself out of bed. He peered at the clock that hung on the wall in the bathroom. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw his clothes on. If he was late one more time, he could kiss his job goodbye. Not that it was that great of a job. Working at a small French café could only be so exciting…but it paid well, which was what he needed.

He trampled down the stairs and grabbed a slice of toast. Chad was calmly eating his eggs with toast. A raven haired man, Uryuu, was sitting to Chad's left. He glanced at Ichigo before handing him an egg.

"Overslept again, Ichigo?"

Ichigo threw his jacket on. He plopped the egg on the bread and made an open-faced sandwich out of it. "Shut up, Ishida," he managed to say with a mouthful of food. He tumbled out of the condo, wincing at the sun. He glanced down at his wristwatch and swore loudly, tearing down the stairs. He plunged his hand in his pocket and pulled his keys out. He unlocked the door to his small black car before slipping the keys into the ignition and stepping on it.

Driving on the French roads in the morning was relaxing to the ginger. He did some of his best thinking while on the road. It was something about being behind the wheel. It gave him the power to clearly make a decision.

He certainly needed to think clearly when he was making the decision to move to France. Which meant that he wasn't a French native. He had lived in Japan all his life. Well, until he was eighteen.

He eased his foot off of the pedal and gently pressed down on the brakes when a stoplight came into view. He drummed his fingers on the sides of the wheel when suddenly, something unexpected popped into his mind. Memories of his family came to mind. His eccentric father, his cynical raven haired sister, his innocent brunette sister…his mother. His kind and caring mother…

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a car horn. He jumped slightly before moving again

_Now's not the time to think about it._

* * *

"A scone and tea," he said softly. He penciled it down in his small notepad. He turned to the woman with a small smile. "Anything else?"

The woman sitting in front of him fluffed her blonde hair before peering at the menu. "Nope. That'll be all," she said.

He held his hand out for the menu before flashing a smile. "Thank you, mademoiselle. Your tea and pastries will be out momentarily."

He waited for her to give him the green light, a smile, before leaving. He turned around, keeping a smile on his face until he got into the kitchen. His cheery attitude turned sour. He was scowling at the head chef.

"A scone and tea, Urahara," he said gruffly.

A blonde man wearing a green striped hat, a baggy green long-sleeved shirt, jeans and a devious smile appeared before Ichigo. "What's with the scowl, Ichigo?" he asked. "Isn't it a beautiful day? There isn't a cloud in the sky."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, taking a plate of blueberry tarts in one hand and Danish pastries in the other. "The day is just peachy keen, Urahara."

He turned to walk out the door when a tan skinned woman with golden eyes and violet hair blocked his way. She was wearing a fitting orange t-shirt paired with a long-sleeved black cardigan and straight black jeans. She raised his eyebrow at him whilst giving him a smile that matched the blonde man's. "What's up, Ichigo? Someone's being a little pissy today," she teased.

He narrowed his eyes at the woman's sarcasm. "Nothing is up. I just hate being fake like this." He proceeded out the other door, muttering to himself. "Yoruichi and Urahara. Both of them making my life hell. As if it wasn't hell already."

He slipped the platter of blueberry tarts on the table. He forced a smile at the young couple. "Your blueberry tarts."

He glanced at the couple and nearly grimaced. He wasn't one who loved relationships. He didn't feel like he could really be himself around a woman. And even if he ended up finding a woman he could relax around, the woman would run away in a heartbeat. All it took was his signature scowl.

He felt even worse when the woman reached for one of the tarts. A diamond ring was shining on her finger. He glanced at the man sitting across from her. A dreamy look was present on his face. Ichigo rolled his eyes and shook his head before making his way to his other table.

"Idiots…Love will only get you in trouble," he muttered.

He supposed that his hatred for love came around the same time he left home. He avoided thinking about that decision as much as he could. He couldn't help it. His family was constantly on his mind. Especially his father. The poor man had lost so much already. He wondered how he was doing.

Then his sisters came to mind. It had been about fifteen years or so since he moved out. Had either of them gotten married? Yuzu might have. She was the more feminine one of the two. Even so, he doubted that Karin would stay cynical and sarcastic forever. Before he left, he noticed that she was getting rather friendly with a boy on her soccer team. He struggled to remember the boy. He shook his head when the only thing he could remember was white hair and a scowl that was similar to his own.

He slipped the plate of Danish pastries in front of a group of teenage girls and attempted to slip away before he was hit on for the third time that week. Too bad he wasn't quick enough.

"Thanks," said the middle one. She had long, wavy brown hair and twinkling emerald eyes. He inwardly smirked at the low cut shirt she was wearing.

_Really? I'm not that shallow. I'm not going to go for you because you show a little cleavage. _

"Don't mention it," he muttered.

"Wait!" she said quickly when he tried to get away again. She batted her eyelashes and twirled a lock of hair. He nearly cringed. He hated when girls did that. It was either the hair twirling or the necklace tugging. It absolutely pissed him off, though he didn't know why.

"I was wondering if you had a minute or two," she said smiling. "You could have a pastry with us."

The girls around her dumbly nodded as if they were under her control. The more time he spent standing there, the more he wanted to shove scissors in his ears. People who couldn't make a decision on their own were pathetic. It was their life and here they were, letting some brunette bitch run their life. The girl looked up at him expectantly.

_Tell me she's not serious. _

The look in her eyes made him almost lose it. Instead, he kept his ground and offered a small smile. "Listen, kid. I'm way too old for you. I'm sure there are plenty of guys out there who would love to be with you. I'm not one of them." He turned on his heel and left without saying another word. He let a genuine smile appear on his face when he heard the girl's frustrated huffing and her posse's consoling. The smile slipped off his face when he reached the kitchen.

"And now I have to deliver more sweets and shit. Lovely."

He felt a dull thud on the back of his head. He narrowed his eyes when he saw the violet haired woman saunter past him with a dish towel in hand. He instinctively brought his hand up to the back of his head.

"The hell was that for, Yoruichi?" he demanded.

She hung the towel to dry. She lazily raised her catlike eyes to meet his hazel ones. A smile was playing at the corners of her lips. "Language, my dear Ichigo," she said sweetly.

He scowled at the woman before proceeding toward the plate of sweets that were waiting to be delivered. He loaded up on the sweets and made his way back to the door. He faced away from the door, intending to push the door with his back.

"And you don't curse like a sailor at times?" he asked sarcastically. "You're with Urahara aren't you? There had to have been times where you used some not so nice words."

She merely smiled at him. "There's a difference. I don't curse on the job. You do."

He would have given her the finger for her little comment. His hands were full, so he settled for a scowl. He watched her shake her head before taking a couple of plates out of his hands.

"You seem angry about something," she said slowly. "What's wrong? Thinking of your family again?"

The moment she said it, his blood began to boil. He supposed his family was the reason he was being a royal pain in the ass today. He usually wasn't this pissy and he realised that now. He usually didn't think about his family either. It was a once under a blue moon thing. Well, maybe not once under a blue moon, but he didn't think about them so suddenly. Something had to trigger those memories.

Apparently, the look on his face was answer enough for Yoruichi. She nodded and gave him a comforting smile. "I'll cover for you for a while and you get your thoughts straightened out. Figure out why this is making you so mad. I'll try to get Kisuke to lighten up on his teasing. For now."

She disappeared with the plates, leaving Ichigo in the kitchen. Different appliances were running at the same time. A mixer, the sink, a whisk beating a bowl…they all generated a low humming noise. It was comforting to him. He was whisked back to his younger days. When Karin and Yuzu were babies.

* * *

A delicious aroma was wafting out of the kitchen. A petite woman with wavy golden brown hair and twinkling brown eyes was standing over various bowls. She had a small hand mixer and was mixing ingredients into a bowl. She glanced at the small wristwatch that adorned her wrist and slowly put the mixer down. She grabbed a pair of oven mitts and pried the oven door open. The aroma was twice as strong now. She smiled to herself, taking in some of the aroma herself. Her smile grew when she heard the pitter-patter of feet on the hardwood floor. She turned around and continued to smile down at a small ginger haired boy. His hair was sticking up on all ends, creating a spiked effect. His cheeks were round and rosy. His eyes were twinkling just as her own were and a big smile was present on his face.

"Mommy! Are you making chocolate chip cookies?" he asked excitedly. He stood on his tiptoes to try to get a peek at what was on the baking tray. The woman laughed at her son's excitement. She lowered the tray for him to see. Her heart swelled when she saw the look of pure happiness on his face.

"Mhmm," she said, smiling. "Be careful," she warned. "They're hot."

He grabbed one, ignoring the fact that it had just come out of the oven. He bit into it, trying to hold back his tears. The chocolate chips were still gooey and melty. A little too melty. They had scalded his tongue, but he didn't care. He loved his mother's cookies.

Masaki put the tray down and strode over to the refrigerator. She pulled out a carton of milk as well as a small blue glass. She handed him the ice-cold glass, stifling her laughter at his happiness. "Here, Ichigo. This will help your tongue."

He took it gratefully, beaming up at her. "Thanks, Mommy." He downed the entire glass in a matter of seconds. He put the glass and the cookie down before flinging his arms around her and inhaling the scent that usually hung around her. Lavender and wildflowers…

"I love you, Mommy," he said softly.

He felt her fingers running through his spiky locks. "I love you too, Ichigo."

* * *

It felt like years since that day. Only now, Ichigo noticed that his eyes were stinging. He quickly brushed the wetness out of his eyes and stood tall. He squared his shoulders and swiftly grabbed several trays of sweets and drinks. He lightly shook his head, hoping that thoughts of his family wouldn't keep flitting in and out of his mind. He already had several things hanging over his head from this. He didn't need the constant reminder. He didn't need the constant reminder of the family who was most likely better off without him.

* * *

**Characters are being introduced, potential problems are arising...Why did Ichigo leave home? Why is his family always on his mind? Read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. **


	3. The F-Word

**Whoa. It's been over two months since I updated this story... *nervous smile* hehe. Well, that's the power of school! I'm sorry to all of the people who checked everyday for this fic and found that it wasn't updated. I really do try to update as often as I can, but with school and everything, it gets to be pretty hard. **

**Thanks to Anya Seneca Primrose, loveless an the living fantasy, DinieLuvYunho, Juvinilaire, IchigoMoonCutter and Queen of Tartarus for reviewing the last chapter! And thanks to everyone who is reading, alerting and favouriting! You all literally make my day. :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my OCs.**

* * *

Rukia was sitting in a small café with Hisana, André and Gigi. They had gotten off the train with a bit of an appetite. Rukia, despite being sleep-deprived and full of worry, searched for a restaurant where they could settle down and eat something. She glanced at her three children, smiling at the fact that they seemed well rested. At least someone had gotten their sleep.

She felt something tap her forearm. She looked down at her son's dark blue eyes. She smiled, ruffling his chocolate-brown hair. She turned back to the bowl of oatmeal sitting before him and scooped out a spoonful, taking care to blow on it before letting André eat it. After feeding André a spoonful, she let her thoughts consume her. Her eyebrows were furrowed and she looked determined.

She was going to go to Paris to visit her friends from college before heading to Byakuya's house. She exhaled slowly thinking of the reaction she'd get from him. She shut her eyes and dropped her head down when she pictured a look of utmost disappointment on his face. She had always strived to impress him. She knew that he wasn't happy with her marriage to Gerard and she kicked herself for not listening to him then, but what's done is done. It was in the past and there was no undoing it, no matter how much she wanted to.

Shaking her head slowly, she returned to the topic at hand. Visiting her friends. She had never been to Paris alone with the children before and she was famous for getting lost. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She took a deep breath and dialed Rangiku's number, feeling she was the most reliable of the three. When she heard the dial-tone, she quickly hung up feeling guilty. Rangiku was a widow now and she had been for a couple of months. Rukia remembered getting the call from Momo and Renji on a sunny afternoon. She was shocked to learn that Rangiku's husband, Gin, was murdered on his way home from work.

Rukia hesitantly dialed Renji's number, but all she got was his voicemail. She bit her lip, staring at the screen of her phone. Momo was not the most reliable when it came to phones. She had a tendency to miss calls and not respond to them for days at a time. Weighing her options, she dialed Momo's number and hoped for the best.

"Maman?" asked Hisana. "Can I talk to tante Momo if she picks up?"

Rukia nodded absentmindedly, holding a spoonful of oatmeal to Gigi. "Pick up. Pick up. Pick up," she muttered under her breath. She began to jiggle her knee impatiently when the dial-tone went longer than she would have preferred.

"Mére!" exclaimed Gigi, fanning her tongue. "Hot!"

Startled, she looked down at the steaming bowl of oatmeal and then at her youngest daughter, mentally berating herself for letting her thoughts get the better of her. She dropped the spoon in the oatmeal and unscrewed a bottle of cold water, holding it for Gigi. When she was done drinking, Rukia ran her fingers through Gigi's soft brown hair, holding the phone between her cheek and shoulder while murmuring a sorry.

Hisana was about to continue eating her oatmeal when she saw André reaching for the bowl of oatmeal. Abandoning her breakfast, she flung her arms out, trying to beat her younger brother to the bowl. She took the spoon in her small hand and blew on the oatmeal before giving it to André, just as Rukia had done earlier. Rukia saw Hisana feeding André and smiled, bittersweet memories of her own childhood with her older sister flashing through her mind. She mouthed a thank you to Hisana before returning her concentration to the phone.

"Hello?" said a cheerful voice.

Rukia sighed a sigh of relief. "Hi Momo, it's Rukia." As soon as she introduced herself, she heard a loud shriek on the other line. She yanked the phone away from her ear, holding it at arm's length, earning her confused looks from each of her children. She gave them a sheepish smile, looking at the phone. "Well, your Tata Momo is very happy to hear from us."

"Happy doesn't even do justice to how I'm feeling!" exclaimed Momo happily.

"Alright, alright," Rukia said laughing. "How are you doing?"

"First, I want to hear about my godkids," Momo said stubbornly.

"The kids have missed you," Rukia said carefully. "Now answer my question."

"I'm doing pretty good. I just got off of Skype."

Rukia raised her eyebrow, reaching for her glass of juice, sipping it slowly. "Oh? And who was Miss Hinamori skyping with? Is she still going by Miss Hinamori?" she teased.

Momo laughed before replying. "I'm still Hinamori. And I was skyping with lil' 'Shiro."

"Oh, Hitsugaya…How is he?" asked Rukia remembering the white-haired man. She stifled a laugh when she remembered his hatred for people carelessly tossing his first name around like a playground ball. Toshiro Hitsugaya was a very old-fashioned man.

"He's doing well too. Oh! Toshiro got married!"

"WHAT?!" shouted Rukia, almost choking on her juice. Hisana, Gigi and André glanced at their mother before giggling silently and returning to their breakfast. "Really? Our Hitsugaya got married?"

"Uh-huh," Momo said matter-of-factly with a hint of a smile in her voice. "She's from Japan too. Maybe you know her. Her family name is Kurosaki."

Rukia taped her chin, racking her brains for a Kurosaki. She shook her head after a moment. "Not that I can remember. Have you met her?"

"Just over Skype. She has black hair and dark eyes. And her name is Karin. She's kind of sarcastic though," finished Momo trailing off.

Rukia smiled. "Well, now Hitsugaya has someone who's tongue is as sharp as his. Oh!" she said suddenly. "This means Renji owes me fifty euros! I almost forgot about that bet we made…Speaking of Renji, how is he? He didn't respond to my call. And what about Rangiku? Is she doing OK?"

Momo's voice had lost any sort of bubbly-ness that it possessed earlier. "Rangiku was feeling down all week. She's gone to visit Gin every day for hours at a time. Always after lunch…That was when he was at his happiest."

Rukia's hand flew up to her mouth upon hearing this. "Oh my god. Poor thing. Oh, she's taking care of herself, right?"

"Kind of," replied Momo. "Renji and I fill in the gaps. And as for Renji, he's been expecting your call ever since Toshiro got married. He reckons he can wiggle out of the bet you two made by avoiding your call, making you give up."

The raven haired Japanese native let out a hollow laugh. "Ohh, that will be hard to do. Considering I'm coming to Paris."

Momo let out a delighted squeal. "Oh really? It's been so long since you all visit. Rangiku and Renji will be so happy to see you again. Man, Renji always complains about being the only guy around here. He'll be happy to hear Gerard will be coming."

Upon hearing the brunette's name, Rukia's lips formed a thin line. Her sapphire eyes narrowed and she tried to ignore the clenching feeling in her heart. It felt as if someone had taken several scalding knives and used them to pierce her glanced up at the sudden silence. Her gaze fell on her mother's white knuckles grasping the edge of the table. She put André's spoon down and reached out to pat her mother's hand.

Rukia flinched, momentarily forgetting she was with her children. She looked around before her gaze fell on Hisana. She gave the raven-haired child a reassuring smile and nodded, mouthing "I'm fine".

She returned her attention to the phone, thinking of the best way to go about this. She didn't want to go into details about the matter right then, but she didn't want to leave Momo in the dark either. She decided to be vague about why he wasn't coming with them. She cleared her throat, feeling sick to her stomach. "Gerard isn't coming," she said finally. Her voice was a strained whisper now. She was amazed she could even speak. All she could feel was hurt and disappointment when Gerard was mentioned.

"What? Why?" asked Momo curiously.

Rukia didn't trust herself to speak anymore. She opened her mouth and closed it several times, unable to phrase her thoughts. She felt something tug on her sleeve. She glanced down at Hisana again. She gave her a questioning look, tilting her head to the side.

"Maman? Can I talk to Tata Momo now?" she asked softly.

Rukia silently thanked God for giving Hisana a sense of tact. She nodded, returning to the phone. "Umm, Momo? I'll explain later. Hisana wants to talk to you."

Momo sensed discomfort in Rukia's voice, but she didn't press on, knowing that she would be told in time. She made sure to try take away some of the tension by smiling as she spoke. "Oh sure! Bye for now."

"Bye," Rukia said quietly, handing the phone to Hisana.

Hisana happily took te phone from Rukia. "Bonjour, Tata Momo!"

Rukia stared straight ahead, not able to say anything. She replayed the moment she heard Gerard's name in her mind. Where had those emotions come from?

_'The good for nothing bastard cheated on me for seven months!'_

She felt something clench at her heart again. This time, tears stung her eyes. She blinked rapidly, trying to keep them from spilling. She hastily rubbed her eyes and let her shoulders go slack right after. She clasped her hands together, glancing at the diamond ring that still adorned her finger. She took hold of the ring, as if she was going to pull it off. She dropped her hand to her lap when she felt her stomach sink. She let out a puff of air, shutting her eyes.

She was still in love with Gerard.

* * *

"Kisuke Urahara!" shouted Yoruichi. "I told you not to harass Ichigo!"

She had walked into the kitchen, ready to deliver more pastries and tea to the customers when she saw Ichigo towering over Urahara with his fists balled up, a murderous glare on his face. She tossed the soiled plates into the soapy water, racing toward a fuming Ichigo and a sheepish Urahara. She gave Urahara an exasperated look before attempting to pull Ichigo off of him.

Ichigo's hazel eyes held a violent fire and he clenched his teeth tightly, his anger roaring in his ears. His fists remained clenched, ready to swing. He reluctantly backed away. When he did, he rounded on Yoruichi, surprising her. His eyes narrowed at her and he jerked his head toward the blonde standing behind him.

"You said you'd get Hat 'n' Clogs to lay off!" he hissed.

Yoruichi looked past the ginger, glaring at Urahara, who still had a sheepish smile on his face. She narrowed her golden eyes at his smile, turning back to Ichigo. She mentally shook her head. She told Urahara time after time that some people didn't like to laugh and joke around when they were angry, but he never seemed to listen to her. She crossed her arms over her chest, feeling irritated, as if she had been the one who was teased instead of Ichigo. "I did," she said coldly.

Urahara held his hands up under the violet haired woman's glare. He just didn't understand what the big deal was. He was only trying to lighten up the mood like he usually did. He mentally shook his head as well. _'Alright. In the past, making a joke showed you have a sense of humour. In the present, making a joke makes you a insensitive bloke. Got it.' _"I didn't say anything," he said slowly.

Ichigo whirled around, remembering his anger toward the blonde. "Asking how many girls hit on me today does not count as nothing!" he shouted.

Yoruichi resisted the urge to facepalm herself. She knew the "girls hitting on Ichigo" situation was driving the ginger mad and she was always careful to not mention it-so often. But Urahara, however, lacked that sense of tact. Or rather he needed one. She turned to Urahara, sighing in relief when she saw he wasn't smiling anymore. She hesitated for a moment, coughing into her elbow softly. When she looked up, she made sure she was giving off an intimidating aura. "You and I will have a talk at home," she said pointing at him.

Urahara mentally panicked when she turned around to face Ichigo. Yoruichi was a notorious sadist. He shook his head, blaming the entire ordeal on Ichigo's inability to take a joke.

Yoruichi turned to Ichigo. Her face fell when she saw him. He looked about ten to fifteen years older than he really was. His eyes were dull and glassy. He had his signature scowl on his face, but it was a rather half-hearted one. As if it was forced.

"Ichigo, take the day off," said Yoruichi finally. "You don't look as if you can take working the rest of the day."

The ginger stared at her, his scowl still present on his face. He seemed to want to challenge her. She took note of how his fists were still balled up. Her golden eyes flicked back up to his hazel ones. He looked determined to prove her wrong. After a few minutes, he slowly unclenched his hands and sighed, shutting his eyes.

"Yeah…Maybe a day off is what I need," he admitted.

Urahara stepped forward, extending his hand. He looked at Ichigo expectantly, clearing his throat.

"The hell do you want?" spat Ichigo, staring at his outstretched hand. He was genuinely confused. What on Earth was he trying to do?

Urahara sighed, his eyes glazing over. He snapped his fingers impatiently. "Your notepad, Ichigo. No sense on taking home with you."

"Oh…here," he said pulling it out of his front pocket. He placed it in Urahara's open palm and looked away in discomfort. He shifted his weight on his right side before exhaling slowly. He looked up at Yoruichi and Urahara, giving them a small and fake smile. "I'll be going now."

He turned around to the exit when he felt Yoruichi's hand on his shoulder. At once, he kicked himself for giving them a fake smile. They had always been able to tell what his true emotions were without any effort. He blew out all the air in his lungs and dropped his gaze to his feet, waiting for Yoruichi to speak.

"Ichigo…" she said softly. "Hiding what you're feeling isn't always a good things. It's never a good thing, but people feel the need to do so anyway. I guess what I'm saying is that it wouldn't hurt to act like yourself."

He stood still for a moment, taking her words in. He thought about it for a minute. He didn't always scowl or give fake smiles. He genuinely smiled once in a while. He wasn't a cynical person. When he thought of cynical people, his younger sister, Karin, came to mind. He immediately pushed the thought out of his mind, not wanting to open that can of worms. He returned to a world where he could be himself. He looked straight ahead when he couldn't picture one. At least, one where he was truly happy.

"Thanks, Yoruichi," he said softly, walking out of the kitchen. He fished his keys out of his pocket and slowly walked toward his car. He slipped his keys into the lock and later the ignition. He slid into the driver's seat and sat there for a moment. His eyes weren't focused on anything in particular, but his mind was. He thought back to Urahara's comment about the different girls who had hit on him at his job. Nearly all of them were either not his type, too young for him or both. There was no middle-ground. He wasn't the most lovey-dovey person out there, but he couldn't deny that he had wanted to settle down with a woman he truly loved and someday have a family.

There it was again. Family. He kept thinking about family. When he remembered the family he had left back in Japan, he quickly started the car and stepped on it. As he drove down the streets of Paris, he tried to focus on what was in front of him as hard as he could. He needed a distraction. He needed to forget about his past and have it stop haunting him.

* * *

**We finally have a chapter with both Ichigo and Rukia in it, even if they haven't met yet. Read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome. Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving and a manageable Black Friday! **


	4. All At Once

**Ahahaha. I'm baaack everyone! So sorry for not updating. School's been a pain recently as well as other issues. Anyway, I kept yelling at myself to update this story, so here it is! **

**Thanks to IchigoMoonCutter, Anya Seneca Primrose, G27forever, oldie disk224, guest and B000097z for reviewing the last chapter! And a huuuuuuge Zangetsu-sized thanks to everyone who has been reading, following and favoriting! I legit throw a little party every time I get an alert. :D Needless to say, they make my day. **

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All Bleach characters belong to Tite Kubo. **

* * *

Ichigo made his way up the stairs of his shared condo, not particularly happy about the prospect of explaining why he was home early. He was already in a bad mood because he kept thinking of his family, namely his mother and sisters. He sighed when he found himself standing in front of the door. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled the key out, unlocking the door. Pocketing the key, he looked around the room and carefully assumed no one was home. The large clock that hung over the TV in the living room read 11:13, which meant Uryuu was most likely on his way to his grad-school class and Chad was probably at his job. Chad owned a small guitar shop where he offered lessons. Ichigo smiled at the thought. Chad's recent pupil, Yuichi, really made a home in Chad's heart. Chad was usually quiet, and he was when he talked about Yuichi, but there was a certain gleam in his eyes.

Ichigo made his way up the stairs and to his room. He crashed into his bed, facedown. After a few minutes, he turned his face to the right and found himself staring at a picture - one of the few pictures he had in his room. He reached out and took the picture off of the nightstand. He stared at it for a moment. It was a picture of a lion stuffed animal. It was the only picture that connected him to his past. He wore a nostalgic smile when he remembered the lion. He had found it in the dump. For some strange reason, he brought it home with him. When he brought it home, his sisters had stared at it for a moment. Karin asked where he found such a ridiculous and girly looking lion. Yuzu had gushed over the lion for several days and even glued a fuchsia colored flower to the ear one day.

_"It'll cover the torn ear!" she had exclaimed happily. _

Ichigo's eyes softened slightly. Now that he was on the subject and most likely wouldn't get off of it any time soon, he began to really think about his family. How were they doing? Were they still living in the same house? How were they holding up? And as for his father, had he finally let go?

_Mom, I'm not a little kid anymore. I'm perfectly capable of-_

_Screech. Squeal. Thud. _

_Mom? _

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head, trying to dispel the memory. He felt something prick the back of his eyes. He clenched his teeth tightly, shaking a little. The picture of the lion lay facedown on his bed as he grabbed the pillow on his bed and slammed it in his face. He fell to his side, curling up in fetal position. The memory continued to play in his mind, no matter how much he didn't want it to.

"No… No… NO!"

A soft buzzing sound reached his ears. He rose slowly, looking down at the impression on his pillow and a couple of tear stains. He clumsily wiped his eyes and got up, moving toward his desk. His phone was vibrating incessantly. He peered at the caller-id and did a double take. The timing couldn't have been more accurate. He cleared his throat before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"What's with you, Ichigo?" asked a strong feminine voice. "What? Just because we're not together anymore doesn't mean you shouldn't call anymore, you jerk."

He smiled at the sound of the voice. "You know, most people reply by saying hello, Senna," he said laughing.

"Whatever," she said nonchalantly. "What's been going on? Or do you refuse to tell me anything anymore?"

He moved over to his bed and sat up with his back against the wall. "We're still friends. I've just been… busy."

"Oh? With what? A new girlfriend?"

That was one of the things he really liked about Senna. She didn't hold back on anything. She always spoke the thoughts that were on her mind. Sometimes it wasn't the best choice, but it really lifted the tension sometimes. "No, no girlfriends. None since you actually."

"Really?" There was a hint of shock and disbelief in her voice.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly known for being 'the ladies man', and you know that. Besides, other issues have me tied down at the moment."

There was a bit of silence before she spoke. "Can I take a wild guess and say that this is because of your family?"

Damn. Right on the head. She really knew him. Probably more than he knew himself. The thought was slightly daunting, but he did date her for a good two years. He sighed slowly, sliding down so he was lying down. "Yeah. It's my family."

"Have you talked to them since?"

"Since we were together or since I left? Not that it matters… I haven't talked to them since I left Japan."

"Ichigo, you can't do that to yourself. You came from a good family."

"My family was the only thing I had. And I destroyed it when I was eighteen," he said coldly. "I can't even begin to think of what I would say to them."

Another brief pause. "So tell me, what's on your mind when you think about them? Start with Karin. What do you think about when you think about her?"

He was silent for a moment. He cleared his mind and pictured her face. After a moment, he had his answer. "Soccer and sarcasm."

Senna laughed. "Of course. Now how would you work that into a conversation?"

"Well her favorite team is Arsenal and Paris Saint-Germain F.C. , but I think she only likes Paris Saint-Germain because of David Beckham-"

"Of course it is! Have you SEEN David Beckham?"

He quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Whatever. I guess I would mention the recent tie between Liverpool and Arsenal… She must have been furious. She hates Liverpool."

"Alright. Karin is good to go. Now how about Yuzu?"

"Umm… Well she liked to play with the bear I had. It was named Kon, but she called it Bostov - god knows why. Anyway, she also really liked to sew and make all sorts of accessories, dresses and shit."

"Good," she said softly. "Now how would that be tied into a conversation?"

This answer came to him a little more readily. "Well I heard there was an eleventh season of Project: Runway that came on Lifetime recently. I would ask her if she's seen it." He smiled softly. "She swore she would never watch that show when her favorite designer, Mondo, didn't win."

"Alright. You seem to know what you're going to say to your sisters," she said cautiously. "Now how about Mr. Kurosaki?"

Ichigo stayed silent for a while. He really didn't know what to say to his father. What do you tell your father after about fifteen years of being away from him?

"If you could say anything at all… what would it be?"

He opened his mouth and then closed it, not entirely sure he wanted to say what was on his mind.

"We can come back to this one if-"

"I would tell him that I should have been a better son," he said quickly.

It was silent on both ends. He was kicking himself for saying that, but it was already done. He bit his lip, mentally picturing how Senna was reacting. Senna was particularly sensitive to the topic. Memories of her own were probably racing through her mind as they sat in silence.

At last, he heard her speak. Her voice was slightly strained now. "You shouldn't say things like that, Ichigo. You're an amazing guy and I'm sure Mr. Kurosaki would be more than ecstatic if he got a call from you."

"That's where you're wrong, Senna," he said softly. "I'm the reason for his pain and suffering. I'm the one who ruined his life. I'm the worst son a father could ask for."

"You're only mistake is leaving home and not speaking to your family," she said firmly. "You can't live in the past anymore. What's done is done. There is no changing what happened. The only thing you can do now is move on and make amends."

"You don't know what it's like," he said coldly.

She let out a laugh of mirth. "I don't know what it's like? Oh, Ichigo, this is how I know you aren't thinking straight. Remember how we first met? You instantly opened up to me. And why? Because I was in the same situation as you. You - you know who your family is. I don't. My memory only goes back to my college days. I can't remember a single thing before then. You think you're a miserable excuse of a child? At least you can remember your family. What kind of daughter forgets who her family is?"

Ichigo let out a whoosh of air, knowing he had unintentionally pushed a button. He should have known better than to pull the family card with Senna. As far as family issues when, she took the prize. He sat up and ran a hand through his spiky ginger hair. "Listen, Sen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said all those things. This just - really has me rattled. I've never thought about them so much. It's all so sudden too. I just remember waking up and thinking about them. It was a random thing. I actually got sent home from my job because of this."

"Really? You were that distracted? Wow. Things are pretty serious."

"Yeah. They are."

"Hmm. Alright. I gotta go now. And don't be surprised if you see me on your doorstep one of these days."

"Sure."

"I'm serious. We haven't been in touch for a long time and I can tell this family thing is really bothering you."

"Senna-"

"Don't 'Senna' me. I'm coming over one of these days and that's that. Be sure to tell Uryuu and Chad I said hi."

The ginger sighed, knowing Senna had won the argument. "Fine. I'll tell them. Bye."

"Bye."

Ichigo clicked the end call button, tossed his phone on the other side of the bed and flopped on his back so he was facing the ceiling. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly.

"Reconnecting, Ichigo?"

Without opening his eyes, he was able to tell who the owner of the voice was. "Kind of. Grad class over for now, Ishida?"

The raven haired student pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, glancing at the ginger who lay on his bed. "For now. I'll have to go back at around seven. Remember? Today's Wednesday."

"Must have slipped my mind."

"How could you forget the day? There's a calendar on your nightstand. And it's on your phone."

"Oh, god forbid I forget what day it is."

Uryuu ignored Ichigo's last comment. He walked into the room and looked around. He saw the screen of Ichigo's phone flash. If he squinted, he would be able to see Senna's name followed by a text message. His eyes widened slightly. "You're still in touch with Senna?"

Ichigo opened his eyes, looking up at Uryuu. His gaze fell on his phone, which had gone dark. He mentally facepalmed himself. "Uh, yeah? Why?"

Uryuu's gaze lingered on the phone. "Oh, nothing," he said loftily. "I just thought things were over after you guys broke up. You do remember why you guys broke up, don't you?"

"Of course I remember," Ichigo snapped. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"Not that. I meant that it was a pretty… awkward break up. You breaking up with her because she was a little reckless? C'mon Ichigo."

Ichigo leapt up, clearly angry. "SHE WAS ON TOP OF THE EIFFLE TOWER. SHE WAS ACTING LIKE IT WAS A FRIGGEN' TREE AND NOT A GINORMOUS BUILDING."

Uryuu backed away a little, starting to regret coming into Ichigo's room. His real intention was to ask why Ichigo was home early, but under the current circumstances, he figured he would forgo that question. He held his hands up, "I understand. You were worried about her and you couldn't handle how she would go on the tallest building she could find and deal with her problems."

The ginger turned around, facing the wall. "Back then… I was in love with Senna. But we had a fight one day. I can't even remember what it was about, but she was furious with me. Before I knew it, I was staring up at the Eiffel Tower to see her waving down at me from the top. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she got hurt because of me." He turned around to face Uryuu. "But things have changed since then. Senna's just a friend now."

Uryuu nodded, making his way toward the door. "Alright. Senna's a friend. I'll be in my room. I've got a several chapters to read."

"You go do that."

When Uryuu left the room, he thought about his relationship with Senna. The relationship was a number of years ago. Maybe five or six years ago? He was about twenty-six years old and she, three years his junior. They had met at the local supermarket. He remembered how she stood out because she was a college aged girl who was squealing over the different colored ribbons and seeing how each looked with her violet hair. He smiled lightly at the memory.

She had turned to him and asked him which one he preferred, yellow or red. He said yellow, but she ended up picking the red one. Eventually, their relationship went from being strangers to friends to a little more than friends. Senna was able to chip away the ice that surrounded his heart after he left his hometown. He was able to love someone again. Senna was so easy to talk to and to open up to. His relationship with Senna lasted two years.

He glanced at the door guiltily while slipping his hands into his pockets. Uryuu had his facts wrong for once. Ichigo hadn't broken up with Senna because she was reckless. He knew about her habit of climbing buildings - she insisted that it was because she could be closer to the sky. He knew about that obsession of hers. No, the real reason he broke up with her was because he was happy with her. Too happy. He began to wonder if this was how his father felt when he was with his mother. Painful memories would flit in and out of his mind when he was with her. It was then he knew that he didn't deserve Senna's love. How could he accept Senna's love when he had gone and destroyed his father's love for his mother? How could he love Senna when he was the reason his father was all alone in the world.

Ichigo looked up at the ceiling, feeling a familiar wetness in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Mom," he whispered with tears running down his cheeks. "I'm sorry for killing you."

* * *

Rukia held André and Gigi's hands as they crossed the street together. Shortly after ending their conversation with Momo, Rukia finished feeding her children breakfast. She insisted that they hurry and leave so they could get to Paris and Versailles quicker. In reality, after she realized she was still in love with Gerard, she wanted to be as far away from him as possible. She didn't want to bear the burden of being in a one-sided relationship with her ex-husband. Gerard had been the one who had cheated on her for seven months. She doubted that he would have told her. No, he only told her because he was caught in the act.

They looked around for a bus or a train that would be able to take them to Paris. They weren't having any luck so far, so Rukia was able to mull over her thoughts. She found herself wondering what he was doing. Was he sitting in their house on their sofa, thinking about what he had done? Or was he simply out with another woman like the night before.

She clenched her teeth when she thought about the possibility. How could he? How _dare _he? He was a father of three children and a husband who had been married for over seven years. How could he make such a decision? What went through his mind when he was with another woman?

When she thought of these things, she envied her late sister's luck in marriage. Byakuya had loved Hisana with all of his heart. It had been five years into their marriage when Hisana had died of illness. Rukia remembered how broken Byakuya was then. Hisana's death had a profound effect on him. He was always soft-spoken and reserved, even when Hisana was alive, but when Death took Hisana, Byakuya seemed so lost. He was even more reserved and less prone to speaking. He would only speak if he was spoken to.

Rukia always felt guilty when she was around him. She felt that her being there reminded him of Hisana and brought memories. She would spend less time in the house and more time outside. One night when she was walking through the door, she was surprised to see Byakuya sitting on the sofa, as if he was waiting for her.

_"Where have you been, Rukia?" _

_She tilted her head to the right, thoroughly confused. "I've been out, Nii-sama." _

_He stood up and walked toward the large clock that hung over the mantle. "It's past nine o'clock. You know you're supposed to be home by eight thirty." _

_She walked away, toward the stairs. "Sorry," she said softly. _

_"Rukia… look at me." _

_There was a hint of despair in his voice. Her hand was on the banister. She gripped it tightly as she turned around, shocked to see his pale and ghostly looking face. She hadn't been around the house much since Hisana died. She just noticed how different he looked. His cheeks had sunken in a little and his eyes were glassy - most likely from the tears he shed. _

_He slowly made his way over to her, scaring her a little. She didn't know what he was going to do. Her heart began pounding in her chest when he finally reached her. He wrapped both arms around her small frame and enveloped her in a tight hug. Her eyes widened when he slowly ran his fingers through her hair. _

_"Rukia, you are all I have left. You have come home late for the past month and I am worried that you will not come home - just like Hisana." _

_Tears cascaded down her cheeks when she felt her shoulder dampen. She returned his hug, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt tightly as she spilled the thoughts she had thought since her elder sister died. "I thought… If I spent less time in the house, you wouldn't be reminded of Hisana. Because I look just like her. I thought… my being here was a burden." _

_He pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes. "Never think that. I won't deny; you bear a striking resemblance to her, but your presence is not a burden to me at all." _

It had been a while since that day. She remembered still being in high school. It was the summer in between her last year of middle school and her freshman year in high school. It had been a good seventeen years or so since Hisana had died and Byakuya hadn't even looked at a woman like he looked at Hisana. In his mind, Hisana was the only woman for him. He would feel like he was betraying Hisana's memory if he spent the rest of his life with another woman, not that he wanted to. Byakuya was a quiet man who preferred a quiet life.

"Maman, you almost crossed a busy street!" exclaimed Hisana.

Rukia jumped slightly at the sound of her eldest daughter's voice. Her eyes widened when she realized her children were standing behind her, looking past her at the many cars that were on the street. She turned around and felt her shoulders slump forward. What was going on with her? Was she losing her mind already? If she wasn't careful, she would lose her life before she made it to Byakuya's. She had to stop thinking about the past. Thinking about the past wouldn't get her anywhere.

_'What's done is done,'_ she thought as she gripped her children's hands firmly. She looked at the traffic signal and waited to make sure the street was clear before crossing. _'It's in the past and there's no undoing the past.' _

As Rukia began to gain control of her thoughts, she walked with a little more confidence in her step. Gigi, who was holding Hisana's hand, looked around as they walked to the bus station. She turned around and stared at the small backpack that she was carrying on her arm. Her eyes fell on the small suitcases that they were all carrying. "Hisana," she whispered. "When will we see Papa again?"

Hisana absently blew at a strand of hair that was in her eyes. She didn't know how her mother was able to tolerate it. She would have to secure it with a clip when they stopped the next time. She turned to her younger sister. "I don't know, Gigi. I think this is a long vacation at Tonton Byakuya's house. Remember how they argued yesterday?" she asked in a hushed whisper.

Gigi's indigo eyes widened when she remembered what had happened the night before. Her mouth was a round 'o'. "Oh yeah." She stayed silent for a minute and then spoke again. "But I miss Papa!"

Hisana nodded in agreement. "Me too. We were going to have our special breakfast today. Papa always made the waffles and I poured the juice. He would tell me that I was the best 'juice-pourer' he has ever seen." She wore a small smile. "I can't wait until we see Pére again."

Although Hisana and Gigi made sure to whisper so their voices wouldn't carry, it did carry, and Rukia heard every single word. She gripped Hisana and André's hands a little tighter. André began to squirm a little, but she wasn't paying attention.

Her daughters had no idea what their father had done for seven years. They saw their father as any child would and she knew André felt the same way about Gerard. Her heart tightened a little when she heard Gigi say she missed Gerard and how Hisana said that she couldn't wait to see him again. They didn't know that the night before was most likely the last time they would ever see him.

* * *

***braces self for angry IchiRuki shippers* I personally think Senna x Ichigo would be adorable, but I'm an IchiRuki shipped through and through. Most of the time. lol. I'm working on my update speed so the chapters should (keyword: should) be up sooner than they have been in the past. Read and review! Constructive criticism is always welcome! Hope you all have fun with tomorrow's Super Bowl! (Go 49ers! :3)**


	5. Tears In My Eyes

**Awh. Look at me, updating twice in one month. I tried to get this up on President's Day as a gift to you all, but schoolwork piled up on me. :( On the bright side, I'm getting really excited for what happens in the next couple of chapters, so I'm attempting to write ahead. Let's see if I can stay true to my word...**

**Thanks to IchigoMoonCutter, G27forever, fireworks1820,  
Tituslepetitlion, Go NINERS LOL (don't even mention the Super Bowl to me. =_=), Anya Seneca Primrose, guest and avatarfan82 for reviewing the last chapter! **

**A special thanks to ****Tituslepetitlion, who corrected me on the French translations! THANK YOU! :D **

******As usual, a huge thanks to everyone who is reading, favoriting and following! You all are legit the best! **

******Disclaimer: I don't own Tite Kubo's Bleach. I only own my OCs, Hisana II, André, Gigi and Gerard as well as this plot. **

* * *

Rukia and the kids continued to walk to the nearest bus station. The hot French sun beat down on their backs and made the luggage that they were carrying about ten times heavier than it was when they began. Rukia began to feel a little sleepy as she walked, but she forced herself to keep her eyes open. It simply wouldn't do to look like she wanted to curl up into a small ball and admit defeat. She left her sham of a life with Gerard, and she sure as hell wasn't going to quit before she even left the town, however, that didn't mean she couldn't complain about the lack of sleep in her mind.

_'Stupid, why didn't you sleep on the train like your children?'_ she mentally berated. _'You just have to have an overactive thought process as well…' _

The kids were beginning to feel tired as tired as Rukia felt even though they slept on the train ride. Gigi and André began to lag behind as did Hisana. Hisana blinked several times, looking as if she was going to fall forward. She gripped Gigi's hand a little tighter than she normally would have to try and stay awake, making Gigi squirm a little. She soon found herself giving up; it wasn't worth fighting with her elder sister about it.

André suddenly stopped walking, making Rukia and the girls pitch forward slightly. Though it was an effective way to get them to wake up, that was not the intention.

Rukia sighed as she tried to put on her best kind smile. "Baby, André, what's wrong?"

André rubbed his eyes, yawning. He stamped his foot and crossed his arms over his chest. "Maman! I'm tired! Can't we go home and sleep?"

Gigi nodded in agreement but soon recoiled under Hisana's pointed stare. Hisana figured that what André said was the last thing Rukia wanted to hear. They all knew their mother had a remarkable amount of patience, but it was drastically cut short when she was already irritated or tired. Hisana suspected that between the fight that ensured the night before combined the lack of sleep, Rukia was not the happiest person on the planet.

Rukia tried to think of something to tell André that didn't sound too harsh or blunt, but she just couldn't. She didn't want to tell them that they would probably never go back home or that their father didn't even love them enough to fight for them and keep them with him or even that it would be a long time before they made it to Paris, let alone Versailles. She took a deep breath and tried to organize her thoughts as she gazed into her only son's indigo eyes.

"'Dré, remember what Tonton told you when we last visited him?"

The toddler placed a finger on his lips, his eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration. "Don't laugh at the pictures of him in a pony-tail?"

Rukia covered her mouth, trying to stifle her laughter. To this day, she couldn't wrap her mind around the image of her older brother-in-law wearing his hair in a pony-tail. She knew that it was long enough to be put into one, but he had never put it in one since he was a teenager.

She caught Gigi and Hisana's eyes, glad to see she wasn't the only one who found the child's words amusing.

"No, but do remember that when we go to his house. Tonton told you that sometimes good things take a while to come. Right now, I'm not sure when we'll be at Tata Momo's house. Just keep an open mind. I know you're tired - I am too, but we can't stop now. Look, how about we wait until we get to the train station that will take us to Paris. That'll be a long trip. Won't it be nice to sleep for a long time?" she asked with a large smile.

André's sleepy eyes lit up at Rukia's words. He nodded excitedly and gripped the bag he was holding, ready to keep walking. He believed that the faster they made it to the train station, the faster he would be able to sleep again.

Rukia laughed at her son's antics. She glanced down at Gigi and Hisana. Both had exhaled slowly when they saw their brother's sudden adrenaline rush. Rukia knelt so that they were all eye-level. "Girls, I promise you; when we get to Tata Momo's house, you can sleep all you want, but we'll never get there if we stay here."

"Maman, how do you keep going? Aren't you tired? " asked Hisana after yawing. She covered her mouth and blinked several times. Gigi clumsily rubbed her eyes and looked up at her mother expectantly.

This was another question that Rukia couldn't find the answer to on the spot. She tapped her chin for a moment. As she searched for a proper answer, she glanced at Hisana and was reminded of her late sister. Then the answer came to her. "I think of my elder sister."

"Tata Hisana?" they both asked incredulously.

Rukia nodded proudly. "I think of her when I feel like I can't do something or the thing that I have to do seems impossible. When I think of her, it's like I can do anything I set my mind to, and it's because it feels like she's watching over me."

The girls stayed silent for a moment. Rukia wondered if her spiel on her elder sister had gotten through to them when Gigi hesitantly asked a question.

"Is Tata watching over us?"

Rukia smiled while reaching forward to ruffle her dark brown hair. "Of course she is. She's watching over all of us. You, Hisana, me, André-"

"Even Tonton Byakuya?"

"Especially Tonton. Tata loved Tonton."

The girls nodded before standing up a little straighter. Now they felt like they had the strength they needed to persevere and keep walking. Rukia also stood up a little straighter and gripped André's hand and the luggage.

She felt a lot more confident now that she remembered Hisana. Hisana wouldn't have wanted them to give up before they even got anywhere. She would be the one who would be smiling and laughing the entire way, not even showing a shred of sleep deprivation.

_Just keep walking, and always know that you'll never walk alone._

* * *

It was now 5:45 pm and Ichigo was standing in front of the stove while Chad and Uryuu were sitting at the dining table.

Ichigo was holding a wooden spoon, poking at the contents in the pan - fried rice. Chad was working on lesson plans for the next day at his guitar shop. He was working on a way to include a trivia game into the lesson. Trivia games were apparently Yuichi's favorite kind of game. Uryuu sat with his textbooks and papers in a neat and orderly pile at the table. His attention was on his laptop, where he was writing his essay for his economics class.

Ichigo poked his head out of the kitchen, glancing at his silent roommates. His hazel eyes landed on the brightly colored pieces of paper that most likely consisted of Chad's trivia game. He smiled gently at Chad's effort to befriend his pupil. What person didn't want to make a kid happy? Ichigo sure as hell did. A small frown replaced his smile when he remembered Karin and Yuzu.

He exhaled slowly, shutting his eyes and pushing the thought out of his mind. He opened his eyes and turned to Uryuu, who was typing away at his laptop. Raising an eyebrow, Ichigo made his way around the table so he was standing behind Uryuu. His left eye twitched slightly and his mouth hung open a little. "Uryuu, you're the only person I know who can write a seven page plus paper on microeconomics."

Uryuu let a small smile appear on his face as he pushed his glasses up. He continued to type his paper, occasionally glancing at the neatly handwritten rough draft that lay next to his computer. "My paper is supposed to be fifteen pages, which means I've still got a long way to go."

Ichigo sighed, rubbing his temple. "Only you would say something like that. I took microeconomics when I was in college, and it's the driest subject ever. I don't understand how you have more than four pages of information."

"What can I say? You always did say I was into the things that no one liked."

"That's because you like to shoot arrows in your free time. Most people I know like to laze around when they've got nothing to do."

"Not everyone is like that, Kurosaki."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and returned to the kitchen. He promptly lowered the heat and stirred his fried rice, thanking god that it hadn't stuck to the bottom of the pan. As he was taking it off of the burner, he heard Chad's slow and deep voice ring out.

"Next time, don't leave the kitchen for that long," said Chad.

The ginger remained silent when he emerged from the kitchen, carrying the pan. He placed it in the center of the table, which made Chad and Uryuu organize their papers into a neat and orderly pile. They each shoved their work into their respective bags and tucked them away from the table. Ichigo handed the plates and forks out before sitting down.

They silently dug into the fried rice. For a while, the only sounds were of the forks that occasionally clinked against the bottom of the plate and quiet chewing from the three men. Ichigo hoped that his incident at work as well as Senna's call wouldn't be brought up at the table. His eyes flicked over to his raven haired roommate, praying that he wouldn't bring it up.

Just when Ichigo was almost finished with his dinner, Chad's voice broke the silence. "Ichigo, I was going up to my room, and I saw that the picture of the stuffed lion you keep on your desk was on the floor of your room. I went to go pick it up, and I saw that the frame had cracked. What happened?"

Uryuu looked up from his plate, his eyes resting on the ginger, making Ichigo mentally panic. He tried to come up with an excuse, any excuse, he could have given Chad to get him off of his back. His heart raced, and the room suddenly felt ten times warmer than it should have. "Oh, um, I must have knocked it over or something by accident."

He prayed that it was a believable excuse and that Chad wouldn't ask anything or think between the lines.

Fortunately for Ichigo, Chad noticed the look on Ichigo's face and the way his shoulders were slumped forward. Chad's dark eyes flicked back to his half empty plate. "I think there's a spare frame in one of the closets."

"Oh, I'll go change it after dinner."

The three men sat in complete silence, each feeling an uncomfortable tension in the air. After cleaning up and washing all the dishes, they retired to their respective rooms for the night.

Ichigo walked into his room, and picked frame up, running his fingers over the shattered glass, wary of the jagged edges. He sighed and placed it back on his desk, walking to his small dresser to change out of his jeans.

"Shattered," he whispered. "Just like my past."

Just as he said shattered, a memory flitted into his mind - the one that he had tried to forget for fifteen long and agonizing years. His hands clenched around the pair of pants he was holding, his knuckles turning ghostly white. His face slowly drained, and his eyes seemed to lose any sort of life. His heart began to pound in his chest as if the memory he was reliving was happening before his eyes.

_"Mom, you really don't have to come to the bank with me. I can take the money out by myself," Ichigo said feeling slightly annoyed at the fact that his mother didn't seem to trust him with the menial chore. _

_Masaki laughed as she grabbed her purse and keys as well as her jacket. She ruffled Ichigo's ginger hair and slipped into her flats. "Of course you can, but I have a few errands to run, so I might as well head out with you." _

_Ichigo's eyes softened at her words, and he started to feel a little guilty for what he said earlier. He knew his mother didn't mean any harm with her words. _

_He would be going to college that year and, unfortunately for his mother, it was a college that was pretty far from home. Ever since he had gotten his acceptance letter she would go out of her way to spend every minute she could with him before he had to leave home. _

_He smiled and opened the door. "Alright, Mom." _

_They had gone to the bank first, since it was closer to the house. They walked into the bank, catching sight of the long lines before them. Ichigo mentally groaned, his shoulders slumping. "Mom, the lines are huge. We'll be here forever." _

_She smiled at her son's impatience. "I don't know - sometimes the lines move faster than you think." _

_"I highly doubt that." _

_The line moved slowly, prompting Ichigo to pull his phone out after about ten minutes of waiting. Masaki pretended to look annoyed. "You children are so dependent on your technology and high-speed! Ichi, do you remember a time before all these newfangled gadgets and instant results?" _

_Ichigo continued to play with his phone, a smirk pulling at his lips. His mother would always poke fun at his impatience and the technologically advanced world that made him that way. He feigned shock and tore his eyes away from his phone. "There was a world before that? How did you all survive?" _

_Masaki's eyes twinkled as they moved forward. "We all survived because we had willpower and other things to occupy our minds. Tell me, when was the last time you read a book?" _

_"I finished Hamlet last week." _

_Masaki rolled her eyes at her son. "A book that wasn't a requirement for English class or any class." _

_"C'mon, Mom, I read The Hobbit not too long ago." _

_"That doesn't count - you were going to watch the movie." _

_"Oh, that doesn't count either?" he asked with a devious smile on his face. "There are more rules?" _

_His mother smiled, seeing a lot of her husband in her eldest child. "Fine, I'll give you The Hobbit." _

_She watched him tap away at his phone and then at the line ahead of them. As much as she liked spending time with him, she knew that he would rather be doing something else than spend his day waiting in line. "Hey, why don't you leave this to me? I'll withdraw the money, you go out or something." _

_Ichigo looked up and pocketed his phone. "C'mon Mom. I'm not a little kid anymore - I'm perfectly capable of waiting a little longer, even if I did grow up in a world of technology," he added with his signature smirk. _

_Masaki sighed at her son's stubborn comeback. Someday his stubborn nature would hurt him. "No, really. You leave this to me." _

_Just as Ichigo opened his mouth to respond, they heard something screech and slam against the wall. They whipped their heads around to see what happened. A man wearing dark-colored clothes and a dark-colored hat that almost obscured his eyes and was holding a gun to a young woman's head. Tears smarted out of her wide eyes, indicating how fearful she was of the man who could end her life in a matter of seconds. _

_"EVERYONE GET DOWN. GET DOWN AND NO ONE WILL GET HURT," the man roared menacingly. _

_Ichigo felt his heart race as he listened to the man's words. "Mom, get out of here," he whispered. "I'll be right behind you." _

_"Ichigo, I am NOT leaving you behind," she hissed, crouching low to the ground just like everyone else. _

_"Mom, I'll be right behind you!" Ichigo replied desperately. "Just leave!" _

_"EVERYONE STAYS SILENT!" shouted the man drawing closer, the woman still his prisoner. _

_"Ichigo, you have a clear way to the exit. Get a head start. I promise you I'll be behind you," Masaki said hurriedly. _

_Shots were fired through the air, making everyone shudder and look around apprehensively. _

_"GIVE ME THE MONEY OR EVERYONE DIES!" _

_Everyone cringed at the squeal and screech of the door to the vault. Whoever was being yelled at for the money was obviously a nervous wreck, as would anyone in their situation. _

_Ichigo was beginning to grow worried for his mother's safety, and he couldn't understand why she wasn't listening to him. "Mom, get out. NOW. You can't just leave Yuzu, Karin and Dad!" _

_"Ichigo, do not speak that way. We'll make it out. Just wait until the man turns away from us. You will leave first, and don't try to argue with me. You've got your whole life ahead of you." _

_He bit his lip and prayed they would be able to escape in one piece. He nodded, throwing a furtive look over his shoulder. The man was scanning the room with hawk-like eyes, trying to catch anyone who was moving. _

_Shots were fired again. _

_"I TOLD YOU ALL NOT TO MOVE. ANYONE WHO MOVES WILL DIE." _

_"H-here's the money, sir," the bank teller said shakily. _

_The man snatched the money from the teller and let go of the woman. The woman gasped, her hand flying to her chest to calm her racing heart. The man kept the gun in his hand as he counted the money. He muttered to himself, looking up. _

_"Thanks for the money," he said with a sickly smile. He aimed the gun at the teller and swiftly pulled the trigger. The resounding thud of the teller's body hitting the ground effectively scared everyone. _

_Ichigo fearfully glanced at his mother. "Mom, we have to leave. NOW."_

_Masaki furiously shook her head, silently telling him that if they attempted to escape now they would surely be killed. _

_The robber made his way back to the front doors before turning around. He aimed his gun at no one in particular and pulled the trigger several times, making the civilians cower, tremble and shut their eyes. There were a couple of thuds from the bodies hitting the ground, prompting the remaining people to shudder. The man swiftly pocketed his gun and dashed out the door. _

_Ichigo opened his eyes and uncovered his head. He looked around, searching for his mother. His heart stopped at the sight of her body a foot or two away from him. She was on her side, her golden hair looking like a tangled mess. He knew what had happened, but that didn't stop him from racing over to her and turn her around. He felt light-headed when he saw the growing crimson spot on her shoulder. _

_"Mom," he whispered, not believing it. _

_He gently shook her, praying she was simply unconscious, but she didn't seem to respond. Tears began to run down his cheeks, not caring if anyone saw them. His fingers closed around her wrist, desperately searching for a pulse. He grabbed fistfuls of his hair when he couldn't find one. He shut his eyes and gritted his teeth, wanting it to be himself who was on the floor instead of his mother. _

_"MOM!" he shouted with hot tears leaking out of his eyes while hugging his lifeless mother's body to him. "Mom," he whispered softly. "I'm sorry - I'm sorry I killed you." _

When he came to his senses, he found himself sitting against his bed with a slight headache. He winced softly when he gingerly touched the back of his head and felt a lump there. He pulled his knees to his chest, feeling tears claim his vision. The raw pain in his heart dominated any other feeling he had.

His life was never the same after that day at the bank, and he knew it wouldn't be. His father, upon finding out, kept telling Ichigo he was glad he hadn't lost a wife _and _a son in the shooting, but Ichigo felt the symptoms of survivor's guilt. He felt that his father was keeping his true feelings about the aftermath of the shooting bottled up.

He soon convinced himself that his family was tiptoeing around him when it came to the shooting and that him staying under the same roof triggered memories to everyone. As soon as he felt he was emotionally stable, he packed his bags and moved out of his childhood home, determined not to remind his father and sisters of his mother's death.

He hadn't spoken to his family since then, and it was for their own good. Why would they want to associate with their wife and mother's murderer?

When he came to France, he made sure to keep his past on the down-low. When he became friends with Uryuu and Chad, he told them that his mother died. They didn't know the full story - almost no one did. The only person who knew about his mother's death was Senna.

_"Ichigo, you can't blame yourself for what happened. That man didn't need to fire his gun!" _

_His head was in his hands, presumable to hide his tears from his girlfriend. She carefully ran her fingers through his hair and looped her arms around his neck. She softly kissed his cheek. "Ichi, it's not your fault. Stop blaming yourself." _

_"Senna, I as good as killed her," he croaked back. "If I listened to her and left when she told me to maybe she wouldn't have died. She would have still been alive." _

_"That would have made things worse - you would have died as well. That man would have noticed you guys leaving and killed you both." _

_"Well, maybe that would have been better! I wouldn't feel like a miserable excuse of a son and brother!"_

The first couple of years without his mother were hard on him. He kept seeing flashes of the day at the bank in his sleep and would bolt up in the middle of the night, sweating and gasping for breath. He frequently thought of what would have happened if he had been the one to die in the shooting instead of his mother. He believed everything would have been better than it was now.

It had been fifteen years since the shooting, and Ichigo had healed a lot since then. A lot of it was because of the people he met and the environment he was in. Whatever it was, he was happy he didn't have to see his mother's dead body in his sleep again.

But it seemed that he was returning to those days.

He grabbed his pair of pants with shaky hands and tossed his jeans on the floor. He pulled his comforter over his head and shut his eyes.

"Senna's wrong. Dad would never want to hear from me. Hell, if I was him, I wouldn't want to hear from me."

He turned over on his side and glanced at the picture of the stuffed lion. He reached out and took the frame in his hands again. This time, he turned it over and popped the back of the frame out, revealing a small wallet-sized picture. He scooped it out of the frame and placed it next to his pillow, feeling little comfort from the picture of him with his mother.

Sleep would be hard to come by tonight.

* * *

Rukia counted out the bus fare, cringing at the amount of money she had left. She barely had enough for the next bus, and they hadn't even left Meaux yet! They would have to stop at an ATM in Paris. She could only pray Gerard hadn't closed her account somehow.

She found her seat next to her children, feeling slightly better seeing André finally get the nap he wanted. She pulled him closer to her, making sure his head was resting on her shoulder. Gigi was also dozing off on Hisana's shoulder. Hisana yawned, trying to keep her eyes open. Rukia nodded at Hisana, signaling to her that it was alright to sleep. Hisana gave her mother a small smile before shutting her eyes.

Rukia glanced out of the window, going over her plan for the billionth time. She would, first, go to Momo's house so the kids could visit Momo, Renji and Rangiku. Then she would get directions to Byakuya's house. Her eyes widened slightly when she thought of her brother. In all of her haste, she had completely forgotten to tell him she would be coming to stay for a while. The prospect of telling Byakuya what happened made her cringe again, but she still reached into her back pocket for her phone and clicked on the home screen button.

Her heart was caught in her throat when she saw that she had gotten a text from Gerard. Her fingers were shaking as she clicked on the message icon on her phone.

_Thought you could escape me, Rukia? Well you thought wrong. I made sure to close your account, and don't think I don't know where you're going, which is why I also made sure to make the way to your precious 'Nii-sama's' house as hard as I could. Face it, Rukia. You'll have to come back to me eventually. It's almost inevitable. _

_Give up while you can. _

Her face drained of any color it might have had before reading the message. Knowing Gerard and his stubborn nature, he would no doubt stick to his word - he intended to make her life hell from this moment on. She slumped forward in her seat, feeling hopeless. Now she didn't have any money source _and _the road to Byakuya's house wouldn't be smooth sailing. If there was a god on Rukia's side, it wasn't doing anything in her favor.

She shut her eyes and exhaled slowly, trying to think of what to do. Taking into effect that this train ran from Meaux to a little town that was not too far from Paris, she thought she would try to walk the rest of the way to Momo's house.

Her gaze flicked over to her children, whom were sleeping peacefully next to her. She instantly covered her face at the sight. She was turning out to be a horrible mother. What good mother doesn't have money to support her children?

Right after berating herself for not having enough money, she berated herself again for not getting another car when she had the chance a few years back. Nope, she just had to be thinking economically when she told Gerard no to her own car.

_Really - what the hell was I on when I told him that? Stupidest mistake ever. _

A tiny voice responded to the last remark she made in her mind.

_No, the stupidest mistake you ever made was loving Gerard. _

She sighed, knowing the voice was right. She thought back to his message and began to wonder why Gerard was trying so hard to get her to come back home. He had already made it clear that he didn't love her anymore. Why did he tell her to give up while she could?

After a few minutes of thinking she slapped her forehead, wondering why she hadn't seen it earlier.

"That asshole! He doesn't want to go through divorce because of the division of property and the child support! Oh, what I would do to that wine-loving bastard…"

But she couldn't do anything to him. She didn't have anything except her children and the few possessions (mostly clothes) that they had in their suitcases.

_Possessions…_

She held her left hand up and examined the diamond ring that adorned her ring finger. Her heart beat faster with the idea that formulated in her mind. If she sold her wedding band, she might have enough money to make it from Paris to Versailles, assuming she spent it wisely.

She took a deep breath as her fingers touched the band of the ring. "C'mon, Kuchiki, you can do this," she muttered over and over. Her fingers shook, but she managed to get the ring off of her finger. It lay in the palm of her hand as she assessed how much she could get for it.

"Hmm. I remember the box it was in was from a well-known jewelry store - I'm assuming this is about €1,000 to €1,400. That should be good for a couple of days in Paris. Oh, but will I have enough for the ticket to Versailles?"

She bit her lower lip, trying to work out the math. If she got a good deal on her ring, she would be able to have just enough money to get to Versailles by train, but she could not afford any screw ups.

She pocketed the ring and glanced at her children, which only reaffirmed what she thought before.

_They come first. I can't mess anything else up for_ _them. _

* * *

**Yay for moving forward! I know a lot of you are like, "*sigh* WHEN WILL THEY MEET?" I assure you that they WILL meet. I'm aiming for a chapter before ten. **

**On the other hand, this was a very dramatic and rather depressing chapter for poor Ichi. :( Reviews and constructive criticism will make him feel better! ;) **

**Brownie points to whoever gets my "wine-loving bastard" reference! :D **


	6. No Peace of Mind

**I am back from the dead! Literally. That AP exam I took last Thursday was horrible. It was the worst thing I have ever done. The essays... *sigh* well, that's out of the way and I am back to my erratic updating schedule! **

**Thanks to IchigoMoonCutter, guest, avatarfan82, bitterrose7, G27forever, Kelly Hizuri, kikigirl4321 for reviewing the last chapter! Thanks to everyone hw go has read, favorited and followed! This is literally what kept me going during exams. **

**A special thanks to my lovely beta, who changed her name from Anya Seneca Primrose to Kelly Hizuri~**

**No one got the brownie points for the "wine loving bastard" reference! Well, it's from Hetalia if you all watch that. It's what England calls France sometimes.**

**Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All things related to Bleach belong to Tite Kubo.**

* * *

Rukia had typed out the same thing about seven times, each time shaking her head, erasing the entire thing and starting afresh. She was trying to send word to Byakuya about what had happened between her and Gerard and that she would be bringing the kids over for an indefinite amount of time.

She bit her lip, feeling apprehensive about the entire situation.

"What if Byakuya refuses to help?" she whispered, feeling a mini panic attack coming on.

The first thing she panicked about was Gerard potentially calling Byakuya up and telling him himself, but she later laughed at the thought. Gerard sounded cocky and seemed like he knew what he was doing, but there was a reason there were other people in charge of making sure her way to Byakuya's was hell. Gerard Delacrouix was terrified of Byakuya.

All it took was one look from when they had been dating to make Gerard believe Byakuya hated him.

Course there was no doubt about it; Byakuya would be losing his grip on reality if he didn't hate the man who had not only abandoned his nieces and nephew but broke his younger sister's heart.

With this thought in Rukia's mind, she found the courage she needed to at least finish her message to Byakuya. At first she wanted to tell him the entire story through a text message, but she figured things would go in a better direction if she dealt with things over the phone, seeing as there was no way she was getting to a computer to Skype anytime soon - not that Byakuya had a Skype account.

She read over her message several times, looking to see if everything looked okay. It wouldn't do to worry Byakuya over something that looked like things were a matter of

life and death.

_Hey, Nii-sama,_

_How are things going in Versailles? Hope you're doing well. Would you give me a ring when you get this message? Everything's fine for the most part, but there are some things that you need to know. _

When she read through the message, she bit her lip, thinking her message sounded slightly worrisome to the older man. She wanted to rewrite it for the billionth time but later shook her head, knowing that if she continued doing this she would never send the message. She quickly tapped the send button and shoved her phone back in her pocket. Her eyes fell on her children, who were still sleeping soundly beside her. André's head rested on her shoulder, while Gigi's rested on Hisana's. Rukia sighed, immediately thinking of Gerard's message to her. Gerard was many things, but he wasn't a fool. He knew she was going to Byakuya's, so he decided to make things as hard as he could for her.

She slid back in her seat, resting the back of her head on the head cushion of the seat and shutting her eyes. How had she gotten in this situation? How had she gone from a happy newlywed to a soon-to-be-divorced single mother of three children?

The more she thought about it, the more she was confused about it. What had she done to drive Gerard away from her? She couldn't recall a time where she absolutely refused to see his side of the argument. In fact, she was usually the one who forgave him first. After much thought, she really couldn't think of anything she could have done to push him away from her.

She pulled the wedding band out of her pocket and gazed at the diamonds. She had given up so much to be with Gerard. She was so used to cooking Japanese food for Byakuya on occasion; French cooking wasn't as easy as the cooking shows made it out to be. It could be on occasion, but she was so used to simple food, not layers of flavor and texture. Then there was the fact that she_permanently _movedto France for him. It was mainly little things that she had given up, but when they accumulated, she realized she gave up her way of life for him.

And she didn't even know why he left her.

She racked her brains and thought back to the night she caught him red-handed, the night before. What happened? She had been sitting on the sofa in the living room, playing with her wedding band when he had come in. She remembered exactly how he looked. He carried himself as he was physically worn out, but his eyes - his dark blue eyes were vibrant and full of life. His collar was askew and his hair was tousled. Expensive perfume clung to him, which made her suspicions a reality. All at once, it became clear.

Gerard had tossed her aside for a native French woman because he was _bored _with her.

The evidence to back that claim up was in their virtually nonexistent love life. She couldn't even remember the last time they made love, let alone told the other they loved them.

This was too much for Rukia to handle at the moment. She wanted to bury herself in a small hole and curl up into a tightly wound ball that wouldn't unravel for many days. She wanted to cry herself to sleep, to yell at everything around her, to pitch her wedding band into a lake or over a cliff.

But she couldn't.

She had to keep herself together for the sake of her children. They didn't have anyone else left in the world. Their _bastard_ father had turned away from them without even a moment's hesitation. What hope did she have that his side of the family wouldn't sever ties with them as well? Until she got to Paris, she would have to tough it out and pretend that she didn't want to fall apart like her marriage.

It was time for her to open up her umbrella and walk through the raging storm.

A light vibration interrupted her thoughts on the matter. Her heart sped up in her chest. The call could have been from two people; it could have been Byakuya or Gerard. To be quite frank, she wasn't looking forward to either call from either man, but if she had to choose between one, she'd take her luck with Byakuya.

She hesitantly pulled her phone out of her pocket and tapped on the accept call icon, letting out a sigh of relief seeing Byakuya's name.

"Hi, Nii-sama," she said meekly.

Byakuya's deep base could be heard on the other line. Just hearing it made Rukia feel like a little girl again. Byakuya was truly the brother she never had. "Rukia, it's very nice hearing from you again. I thought you had forgotten about me."

Something that had come with being a widow was that Byakuya was surprisingly lighthearted at times. Rukia supposed it was his way of showing Hisana that he was still happy in the world.

"How could I forget you?" Rukia asked playfully. "You are my nii-sama."

"Hmm. How are the children?"

Rukia smiled, knowing Byakuya was smiling. He absolutely adored his nieces and nephew.

"Hisana, Gigi and André are doing great. A little tired though," she finished quietly.

"Rukia, your message and voice hint at bad news. What's going on?"

Damn his perceptiveness. He was always too smart for her to fool. She decided to be as vague as possible. For the moment.

"Oh, the kids and I are coming to Versailles to visit! Isn't that great?"

"What about… Gerard?" (Byakuya had been trying to call Gerard by his name instead of 'that Delacrouix man'.)

Rukia sighed heavily, giving up on being vague and not knowing how to break the news to him. Byakuya would, no doubt, lose his cool upon hearing what had happened.

"Gerard's not coming," she said flatly. "He's not coming because… because we're filing for a divorce."

"He's not coming because… because we're filing for a divorce."

The line was completely silent for a moment and Rukia had to make sure Byakuya hadn't disconnected the call. She glanced at the screen, the seconds counting her call still going. She pressed the phone against her ear, slightly worried.

"Nii-sama, are you still there?" she asked softly. "Nii-sama?"

It took a moment, but Byakuya answered her.

"What did that Delacroiux man do?" he asked, his tone clipped.

Rukia mentally cringed, almost picturing the look on Byakuya's face. He was, no doubt, furious with Gerard. She could see Byakuya's eyes narrow and his blood pressure raise through the look on his face. His mouth would form a thin line, showing utmost fury.

"I… I…" She didn't know why she was faltering now. Her heart raced and she had a fluttery feeling in her stomach as if she was preparing to tell a lie. She glanced down at

her ringless finger and pressed a hand to her forehead. She breathed in and out, completely unaware of what Byakuya was saying on the other line.

"Rukia. Rukia. Rukia! Tell me he did not physically harm you."

She dropped her hand to her lap, completely shocked - not by what Byakuya said, but by the tone. His voice was tinged with worry and a bit of hysteria, as if he was worried for her life.

"N-no, he didn't… b-but he cheated on me. For _seven_ months," she spat.

"Where are you now?"

"On a train to Paris. The kids wanted to visit Momo, Renji and Rangiku first, and I thought it would be easier to get to your house from Paris."

She bit her lip after the words rolled off her tongue. She didn't know if she was pushing her luck or her boundaries, given Byakuya's temper with Gerard, but to her surprise, Byakuya sounded almost relieved.

"Good. Get to Versailles as soon as you can. Make sure you and the kids are safe."

Rukia knew Byakuya was at least happy about the kids visiting. She knew that he loved his nieces and nephew - probably more than he loved himself at times. Suddenly, she felt as if some of the weight on her shoulders was lifted.

"Thanks, Nii-sama."

"Rukia, get to Paris as soon as you can. You sound tired. You need your rest. We'll talk about this later."

She smiled lightly, realizing she missed the sound of her older brother-in-law nagging her to take care of herself.

"I will. Bye Nii-sama."

"Be careful."

Rukia pulled the phone away from her ear and touched the 'end call' button. She slipped the phone back into her pocket and slid forward in her seat, resting her head on the back of her seat, finally content with things going the way they were supposed to.

For a few glorious minutes, she was able to forget about the messages Gerard sent her.

* * *

Ichigo was having a hard time falling asleep. He was afraid that if he _did _go to sleep he would be forced to see his mother's murder flash before his eyes over and over, and he didn't want to see it ever again. He had done everything in his power to move as far away from the site of the crime; he had moved to_France_ in _Europe. _He had no desire to be reminded of how he had brought about his mother's death.

He stared out the window for most of his night, his eyes falling on the many stars that were out that night. Out of sheer boredom, he began tracing the different constellations with his eyes. He was able to find both the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper as well as Draco, the constellation shaped like a snake, but was too impatient to find the rest of the constellations.

He rolled over on his back and stared at the white ceiling before picking his phone up and pressing the home screen button. He squinted at the sudden source of light, quickly typing his password in and turning the brightness down all the way. When his eyes adjusted to the low brightness, he began playing around with the different games he had on his phone.

Playing Temple Run and Flow could only be fun for so long.

He pressed the home screen button again, aimlessly flicking from one page of apps to the other until he saw a red circle with the number one attached to his messages , he tapped on it and saw a message from Senna that had come to his phone around the same time Uryuu talked to him about Senna.

**Just because we're broken up doesn't mean we can't talk anymore. Don't forget that. **

Ichigo sighed, knowing she was right. He had to admit, he had a nasty habit of keeping things to himself. It was a wonder he hadn't developed one of those permanent mental illnesses like the media always showed in movies.

_Hey, you awake? _

Within a few moments he got his reply.

**Five bucks you just saw my message**

At least Senna was a laugh.

_I don't have five bucks now Come by the cafe and I'll see what I can do _

**You're such a lazy bum sometimes. What person doesn't have five bucks**

_Someone's being a little mouthy… _

**Whatever what's up Carrot Top? **

_Sen, I told you to stop calling me that_

**You told me a lot of things**

_Hmm _

**Jeez I hate one word answers**

_Hmm _

**You know I could just leave and go to sleep now right**

_Alright I'm kidding. But I do want to talk_

**Shoot**

_That's a one word answer _

**Stop changing the subject Kurosaki **

He stopped, not knowing what to write next. He knew Senna wanted him to be more open about his feelings, but he had never really done that before. Senna finding out about his mother's death was purely on accident. He thought back to the day, remembering her reaction as though it had happened recently.

Ichigo gave a jolt when he realized he had gotten more messages from Senna while he was reliving the day.

**Earth to Kurosaki? **

**Ichi? **

**Ayy, Carrot Top**

**You know, you could have told me you didn't want to talk to me anymore **

Ichigo quickly typed a response before he lost her for the night.

_Sorry. I've been thinking… about things. _

**Things we talked about today? **

_*sigh* Yeah. _

**Ichigo, I seriously think you should talk to your father about this**

_He would never want to hear from me _

**You don't know that**

_Anyway, that isn't what I wanted to talk about_

**So what did you want to talk about? **

It probably wasn't meant to be a thought provoking question, but that's how Ichigo took it. He didn't know what he wanted to talk about. He thought he did, but after talking to

Senna for a few minutes, he realized he didn't.

_I don't know. I just… I want to talk. _

**Can't sleep? **

_Not really_

**So you can't sleep because of what we talked about today? **

_That sounds about right_

**And you don't want me to tell you what I told you today? **

_On the money, there _

**You're being pretty difficult**

_Gee, thanks_

**Alright, so why can't you sleep? **

What was she asking him? There were so many reasons that could keep him up.

_Hmm, I wonder what it is… Maybe it's because I keep seeing what happened that day_

**So let's get your mind off of it **

_How are you going to do that? _

**Remember what happened the day you introduced me to your roommates? **

He was completely taken aback by the question. It was such a random question that he almost didn't remember what happened.

_Umm… I remember something burned. _

**You nearly burned down the apartments. Remember why? **

_If I remembered I probably would have mentioned it _

**xD You, Uryuu and Chad were looking for me. Ring any bells? **

He nearly smacked his forehead, remembering the day.

_You were on the rooftop and the rest of us panicked. I also happened to have lunch on the stove_

**Haha man those were the days **

Her words didn't mean to strike any lingering feelings in Ichigo, but that's what they did. He thought back to the days when he and Senna were a couple. Things were relatively serious between them - he couldn't remember ever falling harder for another woman in his life. Reasons for his break up with her clouded his mind, and, for a moment, he thought about what would have happened if he didn't break up with her. Would they still be together? Or would they have split up either way? Was their break-up the inevitable?

He pushed the thoughts out of his mind when he realized something. Back when he was dating Senna, he would always have a odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. Like

the feeling of being loved and loving someone in return. Now that he was talking to her again, he didn't have that feeling anymore - he had fallen out of love with her, leading him to the conclusion that they would have split up either way.

_Sen, you know we're done right? _

He felt bad about turning the conversation in an awkward direction, but he had to know if she felt anything toward him after their break up. He had to know if she was still in love with him or if she was simply being her usual carefree self.

**Of course I know that Ichi. I have to say I kind of miss how close we were back in the day but I know things are over between us and it's okay. I don't have any regrets or anything so don't worry about a jealous ex appearing at your door with a knife or something or calling you up at midnight saying "You have seven days left to live" in a creepy voice. **

He laughed at her text. She always knew how to break the tension. He felt a lot more lighthearted when he typed back a response now.

_Don't bring that movie up. Ever. That movie scared the living shit out of me. _

**Awww was widdle Carrot Top scared of a scawy movie? **

_Senna, The Ring is not a scawy movie. It's a fucking horror death trap. I don't know why I let you drag me to go see that. _

**You didn't even see it when it came out in theaters! I had to make you watch it! C'mon. It's one of those cult classics. You know, like the Princess Bride. **

_Honestly, the only thing I remember about that movie was the line "My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father, prepare to die." _

**xDD That's the BEST line in the whole movie! **

_Hahah. Damn, it's already two am? Shit, I have an early shift at the café tomorrow. _

**Oh, alright then. Have fun, 'o Great Guardian of the World. **

_Seriously, Senna, you have to stop with the weird nicknames. _

**Jeez, you're so picky. At least I didn't call you a smart-ass this time. **

_… Good night, Senna. _

**Night Ichi! **

Ichigo pushed his phone onto his desk after setting his alarm. He rolled over on his side, catching a glimpse of the picture of his mother. He shut his eyes, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry, Mom. I could have been… I_should _have been a better son."

* * *

The train came to a jerking halt in the heart of France, Paris. Rukia blinked a couple times, adjusting to the sunlight before gently shaking her children awake.

"Babies," she whispered. "Hisana, Gigi, André, we're here. We're in Paris."

Her voice nearly shook, but not because she was so far away from home. Her voice shook because being in Paris meant being able to see her friends and family, the

people she had known and loved before she had been married and because she was that much closer to escaping the married lie she was living.

The kids slowly shifted, rubbing the sleep from their eyes and blinking at their mother.

"Maman, I didn't eat the biscuits again," André mumbled, making Rukia laugh.

She ruffled his curly brown hair, pulling them into her arms. "No, no biscuits. We're finally in Paris! We'll be able to visit Tata Momo, Rangiku, Tonton Renji and Byakuya!"

The children would have had a more enthusiastic response, had they not been shaken awake from their sleep. They sullenly rose with squinted eyes that they occasionally rubbed as they were getting off the train. They shielded their eyes when their feet touched the ground and the Parisian sun bathed them in sunlight.

Rukia gently tugged on their hands, leading them into the town. As she walked into the bustling town, she was met with her first problem.

She didn't have the slightest idea where to go first.

"Shit," she muttered under her breath.

Hisana tilted her head up, looking at her mother. "What did you say, Maman?"

"Hmm? Oh, I said shoot," Rukia replied absently.

When Hisana turned back to her siblings, Rukai began to mentally panic.

_'Oh my god, I'm in Paris. What the hell am I supposed to do? Where am I supposed to go? I have the worst sense of direction possible! That's how Gerard and I met, for heaven's sake. Alright, Kuchiki. Calm down. You can do this. All you need to do is ask for directions. Yeah. That's a good idea. Just call Momo up and tell her where you are and that you need directions." _

Her fingers reached for her phone, pulling it out of her pocket. She pressed the home screen button, expecting to see the 'please enter your passcode here' screen. Instead, she got a small black bar in the middle of her lock screen.

**Gerard - iMessage (2) **

At that moment, she wanted nothing more than to cry right then and there.

"Can't you just leave me alone?!" she asked, her voice tinged with hysteria.

She unlocked her phone to see what the message said.

**On your way to Paris, are you? **

**Ah, I see. I thought you were just stopping for food. Have fun trying to get to Momo, Rangiku or Renji's. **

By this point, Rukia didn't think she had the strength to pass another curse off as a child appropriate word. She chose the safe route and began cursing in Japanese, suddenly glad her children were fluent in French and English. She let go of Hisana's hand and rubbed her temple, furiously trying to think of what to do now that she knew Gerard was having her followed.

Hisana glanced up at her mother, not sure about what was going on anymore. She knew that there was something going on between her parents and that her father was the one making her feel this way, but she didn't know what her father was doing.

"Maman, are you okay?" she asked softly.

Gigi and André also looked up at Rukia, just as confused as Hisana was. They exchanged glances with each other and then turned to their older sister, whom they hoped knew what was going on.

Rukia exhaled slowly, being brought back to earth by her eldest daughter. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to compose herself in a calm and cool manner.

"I'm just a little tired and my head hurts," she admitted. She did her best to put on the best fake and happy smile she could for the sake of her children. "But look at us! We're already here in Paris! We'll be at tata Momo's house in no time!"

The children smiled at their mom's smile, not knowing that it was fake and that she was actually upset about the entire ordeal.

"Tata Momo's house! Tata Momo's house!" Gigi and André chorused over and over.

Rukia led them into the bustling city, keeping a tight grip on their hands and a wary look over her shoulder. She was nervous, walking into a busy city like Paris. She was a single mother of three who didn't even hit five feet. She blew the strand of hair in front of her eyes out of her face, attempting to draw up a plan of what to do and ignoring her rapid heartbeat.

After a few minutes of walking, she felt light-headed and heard a loud rumble come from her stomach. She stopped abruptly, feeling embarrassed that she had neglected to eat since she left with the children.

She gave her children a sheepish smile and laughed at their curious faces. "Umm, how does a snack sound?" She peered around, her eye catching a classy looking French café. "Ooh, look! A café! C'mon, you guys love blueberry tarts!"

The kids' faces lit up at the mention of blueberry tarts. They eagerly followed her toward the entrance. Rukia pushed the door open, the tinkling sound of bells greeting her as well as the smell of fresh baked pastries and freshly brewed tea. The café looked like a busy and cozy city, something that brought a smile to her face.

"Can I help you?" asked a soft and feminine voice.

Rukia turned to see a girl who was about her own height and had a similar hairstyle to her. The girl had her hair untied, but she had two strands of her bangs in the middle of her face. She had light, periwinkle colored eyes and a light blush on her cheeks as well as a tentative smile.

"Um, yeah," Rukia said softly. "Can we have a table for four?"

The girl gazed past Rukia and at the children as well as the big and bulky suitcases Rukia was carrying. A look of confusion crossed her face, but she brushed it off just as easily as it had come. "Right this way," she said softly.

Rukia and the kids followed her outside where most of the guests were seated. The girl gestured at a small, circular table, waiting for Rukia and the kids to sit down. Rukia awkwardly shoved the suitcases to the side and smiled up at the girl who was handing them menus.

"My name is Ururu and I'm the head waitress. There will be another waiter or waitress who will serve you, but if you have any questions, please don't hesitate to ask," she said with a smile.

Behind her was a boy with red hair that was slicked back and looked the same age as Ururu. He had a mischievous demeanor that hung around him as he drew closer to Ururu.

"Ururu! Urahara wants us to help out in the kitchen!" the boy declared.

Ururu gave Rukia and the kids an apologetic smile before letting her shoulders droop a bit. "Your server will be here momentarily."

Rukia nodded turning back to her menu. As she was looking over the menu, she could have sworn she heard the boy tease Ururu and Ururu telling the boy that she always did the manual labor. She stifled a laugh when she thought about the boy.

_So much for looking cool and masculine with the hair gel… Not even doing the manual labor… _

She turned her attention back to the menu. She decided that she would order a cup of tea with a Nutella croissant. She looked up at her children, smiling at how they began sharing crayons on their children's menus. She didn't want to disturb them, so she pulled her phone out of her pocket to send a quick message to Momo and ask for directions. The moment she pulled her phone out and pressed the home screen button, a message from Gerard appeared. She had half a mind to simply put the phone back in her pocket and pretend she hadn't seen it, but she wanted to know what he could possibly say now.

She took the bait and unlocked her phone to see the message.

**My my, you're at a Parisian café? Rukia, Rukia, RukiaB**

She could almost hear the sneer in his voice as she read the message in her mind over and over. Her mind was growing numb. How did he know where she was? It had only been about a half hour since he last messaged her, telling her he knew she was heading to Momo's. Her face slowly drained of color and she was completely oblivious to the server that had appeared next to her.

"Maman, the server is here," Gigi said softly.

Rukia, her heart beating faster and cold dread filling her body, slipped the phone into her pocket and glanced up at the server, a tall, lean-built and masculine looking man with spiky ginger hair with light brown eyes.

"Is there anything I can help you with, ma'am?" he asked.

* * *

**So there's the meeting that you all have been looking for! ;) **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! There is much MUCH more to come in the future and I'll try not to pull a vanishing act on you guys. **

**Be prepared for ties to be created and lines to be crossed in the next couple of chapters! **

**Read and review! Constructive critisicism is always welcome. **


End file.
